For Sokka
by Jane Glass
Summary: Their vacation in Bai Sing Se has yet to end, but Sokka's happiness about saving the world has already faded into the back of his mind, replaced with sad, depressed and lonely thoughts about his used to be girlfriend, Yue. (I think T is a high enough rating, but there will be mild mentions of violent things)


**For Sokka  
AN: AH...sad and slightly suicidal Sokka and Zuko friendship thingy! Diez with ze blue cheese.**

* * *

Their vacation in Bai Sing Se has yet to end, but Sokka's happiness about saving the world has already faded into the back of his mind, replaced with sad, depressed and lonely thoughts about his used to be girlfriend, Yue.

Like the last couple of nights, he joined the others to eat, played with the food on his plate, and left to get ready for bed after one or two bites of food.

Now he sat on his bed, in his bedroom, in their fine house before he looks up at the window to see the curtains all still pulled back from earlier that day.

The moon catches his eye in an instant and he swallows hard while he bites his lower lip in an attempt to stop the tears that were filling his eyes.

 _This_ , he thinks, _is part of my routine, too_.

He has shed more tears for the short while of the last couple of nights than he has at any other long period of time.

The tears aren't the worst part though...it's the fact that she's gone, and that he misses her, and just the icy feeling of loneliness and missing her together in his heart that hurts him so much.

He stands, knowing that if he laid down he would do nothing but cry and have a restless night, anyways.

He walks over to a cabinet on the other side of his room, not knowing why, and he opens it to pull out his sword. He runs his hand over the sharp sides of it and a few tears spill over his eyes and down his face. He's in so much pain right now...

The door opening makes him jump a little, and he turns to see Zuko standing in the doorway, the grim expression on his face turning grimmer when he spots Sokka.

Sokka wonders for a small moment if Zuko sees his face, his feelings, and his sword in the darkness of the room, only lit by the moon, but he realizes it doesn't matter to him.

He turns away from Zuko and presses his hand to the sword again, the object almost completely blurred by his tears.

Sokka doesn't turn when he hears footsteps, perhaps too lost in his own thoughts, or perhaps deciding he doesn't care about that either.

The feeling of a hand on his shoulder doesn't adsorb his attention either, he's much too busy staring at his sword with wild and uncontrollable thoughts rushing around his mind.

"Sokka...what...what are you doing?" Zuko spoke softly, but curiously, though there's a hint in his voice that suggests he already knows his inquiry's answer.

Sokka shakes his head slowly, feeling as if he's in a daze, feeling slow and sluggish, and not himself, "I don't know."

Zuko lets out a soft sigh, "What are you thinking about?"

Sokka doesn't really think about what Zuko said, or think of how to respond, he just answers, "My girlfriend...and death...and..."

His voice breaks as more tears run down his face, and Zuko quietly takes the sword from his hand to place it back in the cabinet before he turns back to Sokka, "Suki?"

Sokka stares at him blankly through his tears, then he realizes what Zuko meant, "My girlfriend who turn-turned into the moon...Yue's her name..."

Zuko nods as he quickly understands even though Sokka's words were mushed together, "You miss her."

Sokka doesn't speak, but it's clearly true by the look on his face.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sokka," Zuko whispers, "Just calm down."

Sokka breaths in shakily, really trying to calm down, but instead more tears slid down either side of his face and he leans against the wall before sinking to his feet in unbearable mental agony.

After lowering himself as well, Zuko places a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "Shhh...calm down...think about something else..." Zuko stops to ponder for a moment before shrugging while saying, "Like food or something..."

Sokka laughs weakly as he turns to look at Zuko, "Seriously? Just 'food or something'?"

Zuko smiles back, also letting out a low laugh, "What do you want from me? I'm no expert."

Sokka nods, still smiling a little, "Just being here for me...that's enough."

Zuko swallows hard as he nods as well. He knew how it felt when you're so sad you just can't think straight, and how nice it is to just have someone by your side, there for you. He could do that. For Sokka.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
